


Greatest Love Story

by LadyFrandrews



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AUish, Based on a song, It's kinda sappy, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: 'Cause I was gonna be your foreverYou were gonna be my wifeWe didn't know any betterDidn't have a clue about lifeBut I was what you wanted, you were what I neededAnd we could meet in betweenWe were gonna be the greatest love story this town had ever seen





	Greatest Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for these boys, and I heard LANCO's Greatest Love Story the other day, and this is what popped into my head.
> 
> If you love, hate it, whatever it, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Anything in italics are lyrics.

I knew what everyone said about one Billy Hargrove. It wasn’t always the kindest, but he did have a reputation that preceded him— _nothing but a trouble maker, never up to no good_. He’s on a first name basis with the Chief, who he blatantly calls Jim. The Chief’s daughter adores Billy though, and it rankles the Chief to no end. I can only laugh; Jane’s a good judge of character.

He’s locked him up overnight a few times—mostly being caught drinking at parties, or trying to drive home from one. Mostly because Mr. Hargrove couldn’t give two shits about how the law treats his own son. Now my dad, if I got locked up overnight, my dad would throw all the money in the world at the Chief to make the record disappear. Can’t have tarnish on our family’s _good_ name. Not that my dad’s ever around long enough to know what I do.  I just don’t understand how people can say so many mean things about a guy who will most likely be his class’ valedictorian; Billy’s a smart guy.  

Like right now, we’re lying on a blanket out by the quarry, because I snuck out of my window, and walked to the entrance of my neighborhood. I love riding in his car. It’s so loud, and you can feel all the vibrations as the engine purrs and roars. He’s telling me not only all the constellations we can see, but he’s also naming the stars in them. I just like hearing him talk, his voice, it has very nice cadence to it. He’s so gentle too. At least with me he is. He knows just what to say to calm my nerves each time we go a little bit further with each other.

He’s asked me a few times now to run away to California with him. I tell him yes every single time. He’d be a mechanic with his own shop, said I wouldn’t have to do anything; he’d take care of me. We’d live near the beach. I’ve never been to one before. People think Billy can’t be romantic because of his reputation, but they don’t get to see him like I do. They don’t see the Billy that soothes my nightmares and wipes away my tears, or cooks me breakfast while I sit on the counter beside him. Or the Billy that’ll bring me flowers because he knows I secretly love getting them, but am too embarrassed to admit it.

They just see some dumb kid with a mullet, loud car, and a horrible attitude. I don’t know, he balances me out—he’s the chaos I’ve never had in my life, and I’m the calm he’s been searching forever for. He tells me all the time, _I was what you wanted, and you were what I needed_. He loves to joke, _you were gonna be my wife_. I’d marry him; all he has to do is ask me.

Tonight’s a little different though. There’s sadness in the lilt of his voice, like he knows what I’ve been trying to tell him—I’m leaving in a few weeks for college. I beg him to let us have these last few weeks. Not to focus on my leaving, but sometimes, sometimes Billy loves me too much. It’s all or nothing. I beg him to go _just a little too far_.

x

I never should’ve let that pretty boy talk me into going so far with him. I never could deny him anything. I’d burn the world at his feet if he’d tell me to.  All he'd have to do is ask.

I told him, as he drove by on his way out of town, I wasn’t going to hold him back. He was a free man going off to college. My heart was stuck in my throat, and the moment his taillights were out of sight I fell to me knees and cried.

I did this to myself. I know that. I’m not an idiot. It doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck. I was going to marry that boy, if he’d let me.

I promised him though, that I’d be here if he ever changed his mind. I got a job as a mechanic, like I told him I always would. Cars are easy for me, therapeutic in ways that I can’t explain. Every now and then, when I go to clean out my car I see the blanket folded up in the corner of my trunk.

My mind gets lots in thoughts of nights on that blanket out at the quarry— _I’ve never felt so alive_. He in my arms, protecting him from the monsters that haunt his dreams, holding him close just to hear his heart beat beside mine, and I never thought I’d know what true happiness felt like, but it was him. All him.

I work at the shop and then I go to the bar, or I go home and drink. Some nights I take a six-pack out the quarry and I just yell— _howling at the moon_. At how unfair it all is. How I can find the love of my life, something I thought I would never have, and then he just disappear? He hasn’t been home for any school breaks.  I just want him to come back—to see me.

We were going to show this stupid town that love is real. It exists and it works, and we—me and him—made it work. All the shit they threw my way, and **he still chose me**.

x

Four years is a god-awful long time.  

He was going to get married—to someone else.

Some guy from Connecticut but his _college boyfriend didn’t work out_.

I didn’t even hide my elation at that revelation.

I’m sorry he was hurt by someone who never deserved him in the first place, but I needed to see if I still had a chance. _So we went out for a couple of drinks to find out who are now._ He still has _the same old feelings for me_. Feeling elated is an understatement.

Two weeks later I take him out to the quarry. It’s a little cloudy, but it’s okay, I have him with me.

We pull in and I make sure to keep the headlights on, shining out into the darkness. I quickly climb out and run around to open his door. He’s smiling up at me as he takes my hand and allows me to pull him out and up onto his feet.

I can feel the weight of what I’m about to do disappear as his eyes widen as he watches me go _down on one knee_.

I pull out the ring I bought him, _and I said, “I wanna be your forever, so baby will you be my wife? Now that we know a little better, we could have a real nice life. ‘Cause I’m what you wanted, and you’re what I need, so let’s meet in between…so baby say yes to me.”_

He tackles me to the ground, pressing kisses all over my face— _we’re gonna be the greatest love story this town has ever seen._


End file.
